Only You
by cinnabonme
Summary: Eiko Fabool the perfect young woman with a heart to rule a great nation. She never seemed to displease her father, Cid. But how will he handle her when it's her turn for marriage? Stopped.
1. The Regent's Daughter

Only You

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9, Squaresoft does, don't sue! Though I've added a few more characters in but the rest are Squaresoft's.

Chapter 1. The Regent's Daughter

"Are you ready Eiko? It's almost time to go." Hilda worriedly asked her purple haired daughter gently as she walked in her daughter's bedroom.

An 18 year old Eiko Carol turned around from her dressing mirror and faced her mother was a sweet smile on her cute face.

"Yes I am." She replied her while straightening her baby blue evening dress.

Hilda smiled kindly to her grown up daughter as they walked out of the room together.

After the play…………………

"Dad how could you just do that to me? You completely embarrassed me in front of all our people! I'm not getting married!" Eiko shouted furiously at her father as she paced the throne room roughly.

"Yes you are! For Lindblum, you will!" Forced Cid angrily as he sat up in his throne.

Eiko stopped pacing and faced her father angrily.

"It's MY choice to marry and I choose NO!" Eiko retorted clenching her fists at Cid.

"We want you to get married for two reasons; one, so you can rule Lindblum together with your husband-"Hilda told her calmly but firmly.

"But-"Eiko objected angrily, Hilda held up her hand for silence.

"And so you would be happy with someone to love and cherish, and to pass down the generations." Finished Cid seriously.

Eiko stared at both her parents wonderingly.

"I don't want a husband!" she shouted at them and started storming towards the hallway to her room.

"Come back here right now Eiko! I'm not finished with you!" Cid shouted at her back.

Eiko turned around and walked backwards facing her father.

"Well I am with this conversation!" she shouted and started running forwards as she turned around to her room.

"Wha-!"

Eiko fell to the floor, her dress half up on her knees. She shook her head and stared angrily at the hooded man she bumped into.

"Are you okay my lady?" He asked her, his crisp handsome voice echoing in her ears as he helped her up.

"Don't you 'my lady' me! Watch where you're walking next time! Who are you anyway?" she snapped at him quickly brushing her dress down.

"Gary Celesi, from Alexandria." he introduced himself taking off the hood to reveal and devilish handsome man in front of her.

Eiko gasped.

"Gary! Dear boy, weren't you supposed to come tomorrow?" Cid greeted him, suddenly very excited.

He got off his seat and shook Gary's hand gratefully as he offered him his seat. Hilda smiled kindly as they sat talking. While the adults talked, Eiko was slowly creeping to her room. Gary turned his head and spotted Eiko.

"Goodnight puppet." he told her charmingly.

As soon as Eiko heard him, she ran as fast as she could to her room and banging the door shut behind her. Breathing heavily she leaned her back against the door as sweat dripped from her head.

"Scary, really scary!" she told herself quietly as she crept into her double bed.

She yawned, gently resting her arms on the soft white pillows as she closed her wearily eyes.

So, how did you like it?


	2. I wonder,

Only You

(Sorry that this took sooooooooooooooo long! It was the homework, violin and other stuff, anyways; here is the second chapter of Only You!)

Chapter 2. I wonder,

"What is he like Eiko?" Lani asked eagerly.

She seemed more happy then worried at the news. Eiko widened her eyes, giving Lani a frustrated glare.

"You like him!" Eiko blurted, hands on her hips.

"Of COURSE I don't! He's like, what twenty years older than I am? But, he's kinda cute!" Lani admitted, blushing behind her sweaty hands.

"Lani! What are you talking about! He is SO not cute! I'm horrified, plus, he's around my age, I think 17." Eiko replied, staring at Lani sternly.

"You know Lani; you ARE horrible for thinking that you can have ANOTHER boyfriend!" Dirk pointed out obviously.

Lani sighed sweetly, battering her eyelashes as she wandered off into her dreamland. Dirk and Eiko sighed hopelessly. Dirk turned his head, smiling kindly at the fair Eiko.

"Uh, Eiko, who is this man?" Dirk asked, slipping out of his own dreamland.

"I think he's Gary Celesi, from Alexandria." Eiko remembered, playing with her fingers.

"Eiko, do YOU like him?" Dirk asked nervously, looking away.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! THE ONLY PERSON WHO LIKES HIM IS LANI!" Eiko retorted.

"Huh?" Lani finally stirred, out of her daydream.

"Oh, I've got to do my homework now, see ya later guys!" Eiko told him, smiling as she waved goodbye.

Lani was dragging Dirk out of the room.

Later in the day…………..

_I wonder………………..if she knows……………………..how……..I………….feel……………….about her…._

_I wonder……….if she knows……….that……………I………………….love her?_

_I wish………………..I could tell her…………….how I feel about her…………………………_

Dirk, sat there in his plain looking room; continuously gazing into his thoughts.

_Does she even care?_

_About me?_

_Eiko?_

_My long time friend?_

He shook his head violently.

_I'll tell her soon enough..._

He stood up, walking out of his room and out of his small house, wondering off into the town of Lindblum.

He was quite a handsome boy, with yellow freckles on his cheeks and golden yellow hair. he was kind, and cute, and most of all,

I love with his best friend; Eiko.

I know, I know, I know it's WAY to short but I'll make a longer one I promise!

I have to keep with the PLAN.


	3. And a really annoying noble

Only You

Chapter 3. And a really annoying noble

"Geeze…" Eiko complained as she finished her homework, finally.

"Why did dad have to get me such a smart tutor that gives more homework than everybody else at high school?"

She sighed, putting down her pencil and shoving the thick stack of homework in her black bag for school. She slipped out of her bedroom and out of the castle, going exploring in the Lindblum town disguised as a common woman. She watched the people of her city often from her secret hideout slightly underground, in a small disserted cellar no one used anymore. She peeked in through the small hole at the top of the dark room, smelling a strong foul smell of Lindblum pickles since she was near the little shop itself.

"One day, I'll be able to wonder in these places by myself, without my bodyguards." Eiko muttered to herself quietly, watching people pass her unknowing she was watching.

One day………..

I'll explore my dear city………….

By myself………………

Eiko relaxed, sighing contently.

"Hello puppet."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eiko screamed scared, turning around to find Gary Celesi standing there, smiling at her charmingly.

"What are YOU doing here!" She asked furiously.

"I'd ask you the same question." He replied slyly.

"Wha" She objected, but decided to keep quiet.

"Don't call me puppet please, my name is Eiko." She retorted angrily, watching his annoying smile widen.

"As you wish, Eiko." He replied, Eiko shivered as he said her name.

"Were you following me?" Eiko asked, eyeing him from head to toe angrily as she frowned, he put on an even more annoying smile at this.

"Your dear father Cid has asked be to watch you." Gary informed her, Eiko turned red in the face and eyed him furiously.

"You have no right to follow me!" Eiko retorted, furious at her father for the lack of trust.

"He was right when he said that you would be in the town." Gary said quietly, watching Eiko wipe her forehead clean of sweat.

"Well, Sir Gary, may you leave you alone, now?" Eiko asked politely, forcing a polite smile to him.

"Puppet, I must make sure you are safe." He told her, she lost her patience immediately.

"DON'T call me puppet! My name is Eiko thank you very much!" She shouted fiercely, Gary just chuckled pleasantly.

"I am sorry, dear Eiko." He apologized, not meaningfully though, more like amused.

He bowed to her and left the cellar. Eiko watched him walk away from the windows to make sure he was gone. She sighed, relaxing slightly. Walking out of the cellar, she crept down to Dirk's house that was just down the road. Knocking on the red wooden front door of the small but pleasant house, she was let in by Dirk's mother. Eiko walked over to Dirk's bedroom door, knocking on it several times. Dirk opened it and smiled, seeing Eiko smile back.

"Hey Eiko, come on in. Lani's here to study homework again." Dirk greeted, opening the door for Eiko to come in, closing the door after her.

Eiko came in and sat down on the bed next to Lani, who was amazingly studying be herself at the corner of the bed. Eiko leaned over her shoulder to see what Lani was writing on the clip board she was writing on, on her knee.

"Hey Eiko, what's up?" Lani asked, not lifting her head from her work.

"I finally got her to do her own work." Dirk said smiling rather tiredly, Eiko smiled at this.

"Congratulations, all you need her to do now is to actually get it right." Eiko retorted playfully.

Dirk shrugged as they watched Lani write down 'siences' instead of 'science'.

"So, what have ya been up to Eiko?" Lani asked, lifting up her head from the messy essay she was writing.

"The freak followed me to the secret cellar hideout. How did he know I would be in the cellar? No one knows where it is except us!" Eiko told him with frustration.

Lani and Dirk shrugged unknowingly.

"Dad has asked him to follow me!"

"That's tough girl…" Lani stated not really meaning it though.

"So, he's your bodyguard?" Dirk asked curiously.

Eiko nodded, miserable. Dirk shook his head slowly, sighing sadly. Then, all of a sudden, his face lit up.

"Can you sneak out without him? Can you, maybe, lose him and sneak out with us, tonight?" Dirk asked, Eiko face lit up hopefully.

"I, I don't know… We'll try though, right?" Eiko replied, a little worried.

"Sure! Of course you can! You've done it before! Come on hon! Tonight!" Lani exclaimed happily, Eiko and Dirk both raised their eyebrows in question.

"Well, I don't really know about this dude. All I know is that he's sneaky… Real sneaky…." Eiko informed frowning.

"Hmmm…. Sneaky, eh… Hmm…. Well, let's think about this…."Dirk muttered to himself while the girls chatted.

"Eiko, which exit?" he asked finally, Eiko turned around and smiled gleefully.

"My bedroom window." Eiko replied slyly, Lani smiled.

"Okay, so when do we meet?" Lani asked joining the conversation.

"How about 10:00a.m sharp, okay? We'll meet you outside the Business District k?" Dirk explained beaming.

"Great." Eiko agreed, they all smiled gleefully at each other.


	4. Sneeking out of the castle

Only You

Chapter 4. Sneaking out of the castle

At 10:00a.m, in Eiko's bedroom…….

"Right." Eiko muttered quietly, peeking outside her room and into the main hallway.

There were no guards to be seen at all, and it was dark. She beamed secretly to herself as she closed the door, walking over to her cupboard and opening it, looking inside it curiously.

"Hmm. What should I wear?" She asked herself, taking out two different coloured summer tops.

"Nah."

She placed them back, and then she spotted her warm cozy sweater. She took it out, with a pair of dark brown pants with its matching decorative belt connected to it. She quickly slipped them on, looking at herself in the mirror with pleasure. Happy with her outfit, she tied up her hair in a pony tail and put on an additional lighter brown jacket with a cute teddy bear on its side. She then walked over to her bedroom window where she was planning to sneak out; there she had placed her shiny black high heels with silver buckles as decorations on its sides. She slipped them on and started to get out of the window.

She held onto the edging of the building, moving slowly down to the ground as she saw her two friends walk up to her with smiles on their faces.

"Hi Eiko!" Lani greeted happily, she was wearing a pretty tank top and a denim skirt, more like summer wear at the moment, with sweet pink hair clips in her hair.

"Hey Eiko." Dirk just plainly greeted, smiling slightly, he was wearing a white T-shirt and plain black pants, blending well with his plain complexion.

"Did anyone see you?"

"Not that I know of." She replied, smiling.

"So, where are we going?"

Dirk smiled cheekily at her as Lani glazed at her painted fingernails again.

"The Business District, we're gonna go watch Kupo Kupo 3!" Dirk replied his hands in his pockets as they started walking to the air cab station.

But, little did they know, that Eiko the regent's loved daughter could never ever be alone.

They arrived at the theater, walking to the ticket booth to get tickets for the theater, lining up in a small line. Finally, a few minutes later, they got into the theater room, finding three rows of unoccupied seats. They got to them immediately, Eiko sitting in the middle next to Lani and Dirk, who were holding the popcorn and drinks.

In front of them, was a big stage with red curtains at the back and a few steps at the side of it. Soon, the play started.

After the theater had ended….

"It wasn't that good, I liked Kupo Kupo! Best!" Dirk commented as they walked to the New Lindblum Mall.

"Hmm, it was kinda funny!" Lani joked, Eiko stared at her.

"It's okay, but I'd prefer the theaters at the castle." Eiko judged to herself as they entered the huge building, walking over to an open café.

They all found a table and sat down, all except Lani who went over to the counter and ordered the drinks while Dirk and Eiko sat next to each other. It was, uncomfortable somehow, it seemed, like Dirk was trying to tell her something, but was too ashamed to say. After a few awkward silence moments, Lani came back with three strawberry smoothies.

"So, I saw Gary today!" Lani started the conversation while they all sipped the foamy sweet shakes.

"And?" Eiko asked, trying to get her to the point.

"And I found he is such a hottie!" Lani finished beaming; Eiko and Dirk had already sighed and shook their heads in disgust.

"Lani; you've already said that more than 50 boys are hot!" Eiko retorted playfully, stirring the pink foamy remains of the milkshake.

"So? This one I'm certain, for sure! Haven't you seen him! He is SOOOOOOOOO CUTE!" Lani exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world, Eiko and Dirk just shook their heads again.

Eiko sighed, looking away at the people walking past the café, then, suddenly, she spotted something. She gasped, the ever so annoying but cute Gary Celesi popped out of his hiding place and confronted Eiko and her friends.

"Hello Puppet." He greeted slyly and charmingly, Eiko stared him in the eyes furiously.

"Hiya Gary!" Lani charmed, battering her eyelashes to him being flirty which made Eiko dread the moment even more.

"You were following me!" Eiko protested angrily, standing up and staring into Gary's somehow amused eyes furiously.

"I am sorry for interrupting dear Eiko, I'm also sorry for calling you puppet." He apologized bowing and walked away, leaving Eiko quite stunned.

She hesitated; but then ran after Gary who was walking towards the exit door. She reached out form his arm and got a hold of it, stopping him as she stood in front him. She remained calm, even though he looked a little sorry, as she took a deep breath and relaxed again.

"No, it was my fault; I shouldn't have sneaked out in the first place." Eiko confessed, ashamed.

"No. I shouldn't have followed you. If you want, I can tell Cid that you we're just sleeping in your room, for a cover, if you want." Gary surprisingly kindly offered, Eiko's face lit up happily.

"Oh, if you can! Please? That would be, wonderful! Thank you!" She praised, only realizing what she had done until afterwards, he was smiling kindly.

"I would be fine Eiko. Just, try not to sneak out at night with your friends anymore." He warned gently, watching Eiko beam happily.

"I think I'll go home now, but remember, you should head home soon."

He gave her one last warm kind smile, and then walked away back towards the castle. Eiko stood there for a few moments, quite paralyzed. Soon after, Lani and Dirk walked over to her, wondering why she seemed, entranced by something.

"Eiko? What's wrong? What did you talk about?" Dirk asked concerned, waving a hand in front of her eyes, Eiko winced and blinked her eyes blankly.

"Gary, was nice to me." She suddenly spoke; her face a dazzled look.

"So?" Lani asked, frustrated because Eiko made him go away.

"That's just so," Eiko muttered softly, she seemed to be smiling pleasantly as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Nice."

Dirk and Lani just stared. They decided, secretly, that they should get Eiko back to the castle.

The next morning….

Eiko flicked open her eyes, she stared out into her lonely room, yawning as she got out of bed. She washed her face in the washroom quickly and had a shower to wake herself up even more. She slipped out of the shower and put on a light blue flowery dress, her favourite since she felt bright that morning. She quietly walked out into her small balcony, admiring the lovely view of dear Lindblum, the streets and buildings already were bathed in the lovely golden sunlight. Eiko sighed, wondering what she would do that day. The sky was clear and a light shade of soft blue, with a few soft white clouds floating in it. It would be a good day.

Eiko wandered back into her room then stopped surprised, to find, Gary Celesi was sleeping on her large red armchair in the corner of the room.

"Gary? What are you doing in my room?" Eiko asked confused, Gary woke up with a start as he heard Eiko speak.

"Uh, I was making sure you were safely in bed, since your friends said that you were acting funny. So, when you went to bed, I decided to sleep here, to make sure you were okay." Gary explained softly, standing up and bowing politely.

Eiko sighed, smiling, he was being nice again.

"Well, thank you, I guess." She thanked shortly, then walked out the room, beaming.

Later that day….

_Why, is he kind to me?_

_Why?_

_He was just plain annoying before, and now, he all respectful._

_Odd._

_Very odd._

_All well,_

Eiko was sitting out near the squareball court (Yes, I made it up!) watching a match excitingly, Hilda and Cid sitting near her on another platform, all the other watchers sat around the court watching eagerly. Eiko was wearing a lovely pink floral tank top and white pants, on her head was a white and pink sun hat matching well with her cute silver butterfly earrings. She was very beautiful and dressed up. (Squareball is soccer! I just needed another name for it! P.S, I also don't own soccer…and I don't want to)

Dirk and Lani were in town while Eiko kept on thinking; about that morning….

_It's all very strange….._

_Maybe it's a trick….._

_Probably is….._

_And I thought he was being a gentleman……_

_I thought he was really being nice…_

_So much of that._

Eiko was so into her thoughts; that she didn't realize that Gary had walked over to her and sat next to her.

"How are you dear Eiko?" He gently asked, Eiko was startled and gasped.

"Gary!" She exclaimed surprised, he was wearing a dark brown suit and smiled at her charmingly.

"I didn't know you were here!"

She grinned at him, he went quiet, and put his attention on the game, at the moment; it looked like the navy blue team was winning by 2 goals.

She turned her eyes back to the game, wondering what her friends were doing right now….

Suddenly, something warm touched her hand, she looked down at it; it was Gary's hand she was holding right now. She was amazed and looked up at him, he grinned kindly.

_What a change of personality….._

_Why is he holding my hand?_

_What's going on?_

_Aww... He's just sooo cute! Oh my god! I'm starting to sound like Lani! But, actually he IS kinda cute…._

Eiko stared at Gary for a moment, enjoying feeling his warmth of his hand wrapped around her's.


	5. An Unforgettable Outing

Only You

Chapter 5. An Unforgettable Outing

* * *

Right after the game had finished…… 

"Eiko, would you like to accompany me walking around Lindblum?" Gary quickly asked before Eiko was about to stand up and leave politely.

She stared at him, confused.

"I'd love to, I guess." She muttered gravely, Gary frowned.

"I won't force you to Eiko, I can go alone…" He replied, bowed and started getting off the seats.

"No! Hold on!" Eiko suddenly shouted so Gary could hear, making him stop and turn around to face her.

"I'd love to go with you, I need the exercise anyway."

Gary smiled as she joined him at the bottom of the steps of the watching seats. She smiled at him; she showed no sign at all that she disliked him. They started walking off towards the exit of the squareball court.

* * *

At the quiet end of a park in Lindblum town…… 

_This is soooo weird…….._

_He's pushing me on the swing…….._

_What's weird about that?_

_Nothing!_

_But, maybe… It's the part that he's doing it that creeps me out…._

_But if dad set this up, he's is sooo going down! (Not literally,)_

_But, I'm confused….._

_Why is Gary doing this?_

Eiko sat there while Gary gently pushed her on the swing, to and fro. She gazed out into the lonely park; there was no one to be seen. She felt unsure…… She sighed calmly, brushing her lovely wavy purple hair back behind her shoulders. Gary stopped swinging her; and knelt down before her on both knees, Eiko sat there surprised.

"Yes?" She tried to point out that he was holding her hand tightly while looking down away from her, sweat on his forehead.

He looked up at her, smiling kindly. This confused her even more.

_What's going on?_

_What he doing?_

"Eiko, I," He started, looking nervous again while Eiko got even more puzzled.

"Your father told me, about your private school grades, and, he said it doesn't look very good."

Eiko looked a little taken back.

"If you want, I help you with your studies and homework."

Suddenly Eiko's face lit up.

"Could you? Oh, thanks Gary!" She praised, smiling ever so brightly.

She was swinging herself so vigorously that she fell over; luckily Gary caught her in his arms in time. She was startled; she stared disturbingly into Gary's amused face.

"Uh," Eiko muttered, Gary stopped staring at her and sat her back down on the swing, and it went quiet, furiously blushing.

They went quiet.

But little did they know, that someone was watching them…………….

* * *

At Dirk's house….. 

"What happened? Huh? I was really worried! I asked Cid where you were after finishing my homework and he said you went off with Gary Celesi!" Dirk scolded, like Eiko was a child.

"Dirk! I'm perfectly capable to take care of myself thank you!" Eiko retorted, frowning as she stared at her best friend appalled.

"Don't say that! I saw you!" Dirk informed her, Eiko gasped, even more shocked.

"You followed me?" She demanded furiously, Dirk blushed and looked away.

"I, I didn't know you were at the park! So, when I saw you, I, I just got angry." Dirk answered softly, Eiko was furious.

"I can't believe it! You're my best friend, and you're just like everybody else! I trusted you! You're my friend, not my bodyguard! I'm not to be protected!" Eiko shouted angrily, clenching her fists tightly.

"I'm, sorry Eiko. I'm sorry Eiko." Dirk apologized sadly, feeling bad for shouting at her like that.

"Why were you angry then!" Eiko demanded, sitting back down on the sofa.

"I….I…." Dirk stuttered softly, flushing red in the face.

"You?" Eiko eyed him furiously, letting her angry gaze pierce guilt into Dirk's eyes.

He looked away and sighed.

"I'm just…worried about you…" He muttered, but really wanted to say he loved her.

"I'm…sorry Eiko…please….don't hate me…"

Unexpectedly he sharply turned around to face her and held her hands tightly in his. Eiko was surprised and looked up into his eyes and got more of a surprise. His eyes were signs of regret and he looked like he badly wanted to apologize.

Eiko didn't get it. In the past, they had their fights. And never, not once did Dirk ever seem so sorry in his life.

"Its okay Dirk, I'll forgive you…" She wasn't sure of how the words escaped her mouth with such softness and forgivingness but was glad they did because Dirk started to relax slowly.

"Thank you Eiko." He murmured gently, giving her a small smile and yet, still a bit forced.

"I think I'll go now Dirk. I'm sorry, again. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Eiko offered, patting her friend on the back reassuringly and left.


	6. The taste of kisses

Only You

Chapter 6. The taste of kisses

"When you're finished with that question I'll help you with the rest." Gary Celesi smoothed Eiko's crumpled homework book and smiled politely as she continued to work, nibbling her pencil as she went along.

And…I'm…finished!" Eiko happily closed her homework book and threw her pencil down onto the table pleased.

"But, aren't we going for 'completing all the homework'?" Gary asked, giving her a pretty smile. Eiko frowned grumpily.

"I'll do it later. Now I'm gonna go meet up with Lani and Dirk." Eiko stretched and yawned before packing away her homework in her homework bag and checking her hair in front of her mirror before heading towards the door.

"Eiko," Gary suddenly called out before she exited the room. Eiko turned around to face him even though he didn't face her.

"You are beautiful." Eiko nearly choked (on nothing) and got a real wake up call. So surprised, she didn't realize that she was blushing softly.

_W-W-what did he mean by that? A-A sincere c-compliment! _

"Uh, thank you, Gary. And, I'll be off now, seeya!" She started power walking towards the door but was stopped again.

"I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable Eiko. If you wish, I'll leave the castle." He offered sadly, Eiko spun around quickly and smiled at him hastily.

"N-no! You don't make me uncomfortable! Thank you for complimenting me, you just surprised me that's all. So don't say that, okay?" Eiko encouraged cheerfully, trying not to stutter. Gary looked up at her and smiled sincerely.

"How foolish of me, thank you. I'll leave you in peace now." He proceeded to walk towards the door. Eiko still felt uneasy.

"Wait! Come on, I'll take you out for a drink, okay? Just, joke around again, be light and, whatever." Eiko offered slightly desperately.

"I like you better…w-when you joke."

Gary chuckled to himself politely. He smiled charmingly at a blushing Eiko.

"Sure thing Eiko." He agreed smiling warmly as he followed her out the door.

* * *

In a Lindblum bar…

"Really Eiko, you don't have to do this." Gary Celesi offered smiling charmingly at her as they sat in opposite brown wooden chairs over a fancy white table.

"No its okay! I need to get to know you anyway! I'll pay for the food, don't worry!" Eiko exclaimed kindly as the attractive long brown haired waitress walked up to their table holding a round silver tray.

"Can I take your orders?" She lazily asked, looking at her nails instead of her customers.

"I'll take fish ball soup and a glass of lemonade. Eiko?" Gary ordered first, and then settled down in his rocky wooden chair.

"And I'll take the Lindblum special and a glass of grape juice, thanks." Eiko sighed softly as she finished her order, the waitress walking away.

"So, why did you come to Lindblum?"

"My father is a good friend of your father and so am I. He's asked me to stay in Lindblum for a few months." He told her normally, but realized she longed to ask something.

"U-Uh…um…this might sound rude…but how old are you?" She asked stuttering all the way through while blushing furiously.

Gary Celesi smiled charmingly. "I'm 19 Eiko. I might act more mature but really I'm still a young adult not an old man." He explained amused, but then his smile fainted a little.

"But, you'll grow up to become a beautiful young woman. Just like your mother." He looked up at Eiko solemnly and smiled kindly.

_Oh man…he's pretty cute and handsome…and so nice…_

_Man, I think I like him…… (blushes furiously)_

"I gotta tell you s-something…"Eiko took a big gulp of air and gathered all her courage together.

"I-I-I……I…like you…"

Silence. Eiko's head was down, blushing so furious she sweated while she waited for his reaction. Suddenly, she saw a hand creep up under her chin and in between her curtain of purple hair. The fingers pushed up her head to face Gary who smiled charmingly and attractively at her.

"I like you too…" He confessed, and in an instant he pressed his lips gently against hers.

For Eiko, it was like time froze, and they just sat there kissing for ages. It felt so strange and different from all the other kisses she's had. Of course she's been kissed before, for all those suitors her father had pushed onto her that she turned down, some of them had forced themselves onto her, hoping she would change her mind when she had a taste at their so-called 'irresistible kissing'. That just made Eiko even angrier at them, and now she's had to fight some suitors down from her. All their kisses were rough even though some suitors looked like the gentlest creatures on Gaia. They were all filled with forcefulness, most with desperateness.

But no, Gary's kiss was different. It was actually gentle and kind. No forcefulness and desperateness, just gentleness and kindness. But yet, there still was no love in it.

When they finally broke off, they realized the irritated waitress standing next to the table, impatiently tapping her foot on the ground while carrying the plate of their ordered food. Gary quickly apologized for them and took the food from her as she stomped off.

"Here." He pushed the Lindblum special and grape juice glass towards her while he took his own food and started eating. Eiko sat there for a moment or two, her brain thinking hard.

_So…emotionless…how can that be? Why, he just kissed me…and he just ignores me? Maybe he's expert with kissing by now and doesn't feel the after feeling but that doesn't mean he should ignore me and my questions? _

_It doesn't feel right…all those kisses…not one of them. Not even Gary's has showed any love in it at all…In a kiss, there must be love in it…or…that couple is not destined to be together…_

_So…I haven't met my destined one yet…will I ever…? But I just can't put my whole decision on this one kiss…I'll have to hold on longer…_

_Dad's right. I'll have to marry one day. It's not really that I don't want to marry it's just…all these suitors! All they want is Lindblum, and I'll never marry someone like that…I want…a true love…_

"Okay, lets eat!" She faked her happiness and just started eating, trying to put the thought out of her mind.

* * *

At night when Eiko got back to her quarters in the castle…

"Mother, can I ask you something?" Eiko gently asked her mother as she tied up her hair fancily.

"What is it Eiko?" Hilda gently asked her daughter, coming down to sit next to her on the bed.

"How did you know…dad was you one?" Eiko asked softly. She looked up at her silent mother sadly.

"I felt it in my heart…when I was being introduced to Cid for the first time in the Banquet Hall…I knew from then on, that he was my true love." Hilda recalled wisely, closing her eyes and nodding softly to herself as if she were replaying it in her mind at that moment.

Eiko thought hard. "Then I must do that, trust my heart." She held up her fist in determination.

"Eiko, you already have your own way of telling if the man is right or wrong for you, you don't need mine. We're all different. I can tell, you use the kisses people give you." Hilda explained, stroking her daughter's back knowingly. Eiko's eyes blurred with water.

"I don't understand it! Why do all these suitors only want me for Lindblum? Why don't they want me for me? I never want to be lonely, but if I'm to marry I'll marry a pure man who doesn't want money or property, but that man seems like he hasn't come yet! And all I'm getting is bitter, tasteless and rough kisses……by this rate I'll never want anyone to kiss me anymore!" Eiko bitterly cried out, letting her tears run freely down her cheeks and onto her dress.

"I know it's hard Eiko, being alone when you were young and having no parents. That's why Cid and I adopted you. Because we love you as your parents." Hilda explained sadly, comforting her crying daughter as best as she could.

After a while Eiko regained control and Hilda finished on Eiko's hair. Hilda smiled warmly at her beautiful daughter dressed in a lavish soft purple silk ball dress without straps and her hair done up in a cute halo of flowers at the back of her head.

"Just make it through tonight's greetings of your new suitors and you'll be fine. Tonight I'll talk to your father about all these suitors so I can get some of your back." Hilda told her cheerfully, Eiko hugged her mother lovingly and felt especially glad they had adopted her.

* * *

Awww…poor Eiko! Going through all that loneliness! Well, read and review anyways! 


	7. A Couple Or Just Friends?

Only You

Chapter 7. A Couple or just Friends?

Eiko stood patiently in the lift with Gary as it carried them down to the Middle Level gently. Eiko could see Gary glancing at her figure once in a while, as if to see if it moved. She clenched her teeth together angrily. How could he be so annoying all of a sudden? The lift stopped and opened and Eiko and Gary walked out into the Upper Level of the castle. They wordlessly climbed the stairs to the throne room until Gary suddenly got a hold of her purple silk gloved hand, stopping right in front of the door. She stopped and looked back at him, forcing a soft smile.

"Eiko, I feel as if you are angry at me…" He stated sadly, holding her hands with his as he stared into her eyes. She stiffened slightly but relaxed, putting on defence.

"No, of course not." She replied cheerily but could see him coming closer. The only reason she could keep the fake cheerful smile on was after so many disappointments in the world of courting which led to politely pushing them away.

"Okay Eiko." He simply said with a small smile. "And, about that kiss…" He bent closer and placed his lips against hers gently for two seconds before removing them and having a dashing smile on his face instead.

"I enjoyed it."

He turned towards the grand golden doors of the Throne Room and pushed them open. There, already in the room were many other young handsome men and beautiful woman, waiting for the two very important people to arrive. There looking on grandly at the back of the ballroom was the fair Hilda in an exquisite white ball dress and the regal Regent Cid Fabool smiling widely at his daughter. Eiko secretly clenched her teeth for a moment before prettily walking into the large room with Gary's gloved hand in hers. All the young men in the room suddenly pulled their attention from their woman partners to stare mouths watering at Eiko.

She was dressed in a lavish purple dress made in silk and lined with soft white lace. Her silky long purple hair had been pulled up into a tight and beautiful halo and decorated with sweet-scented flowers and leaves. She looked like a real princess but without the tiara. All the young ladies envied her ferociously but deep inside felt pity; for they knew her sorrows. Eiko advanced in the ballroom and proudly walked towards her parents. Cid smiled joyfully. His adopted daughter had turned out exactly what he wanted her to be. Beautiful, smart, stubborn and headstrong. He walked towards her with open arms to embrace her. Eiko accepted stiffly; knowing that Gary and everyone else was watching. After embracing her mother, she accepted Gary's hand and started the first dance.

Gary was definitely dense but not so dense that he was stupid. He could feel her fingers stiffening every time he tried to get closer. Her movements were slightly limited from her silk dress but she was barely moving. It was all a political and polite show. He knew that. He knew she was just acting because he was too. And he had to do something.

"Eiko," He started with a soft smile in her direction." I'm very sorry about yesterday. I understand I must have done something wrong, because now you are very cold to me. I don't wish to hurt you at all but please, don't be mad at me. I still don't understand why you were angered." He gave her a polite twirl and started the dance again. Eiko was furious. How could he lie? He knew perfectly well what he had done. He had ignored her right after he kissed her as if she suddenly wasn't important to him. As if he just did it to please her, or to satisfy himself. She had never been so humiliated in her life. Clenching her teeth angrily she forced a sharp and stern smile.

"Sir Celesi, I'm positive you know what I speak of." She retorted harshly but still in a very polite way. He was taken back slightly but got back into the dancing rhythm quickly.

"Dear Eiko, you are quite mistaken. I have no idea what you are speaking of yesterday, truthfully." He apologized, speaking politely back to her. It had turned into a game of words. Both opponents were witty and polite with patience. Eiko smiled naturally for the first time that night. Maybe telling him would be funnier than she thought.

"Maybe a cooling drink will refresh your memory Sir Celesi, so maybe you can recall your act of shame to me." She retorted wittily, smiling sweetly as Gary hesitated. Calming down again, he put on another charming smiled and continued the dance.

"As I have just told you Miss Fabool, I have absolutely no idea of how I have offended you. Please, tell me if I am making you uncomfortable and I will quickly ask another lady to dance." Gary offered kindly, pleading inside that she didn't really request him to leave. Things were already getting so fun. Eiko took the hint and smiled charmingly back, her forced smile hiding her furiously gritted teeth.

"Well then Sir Gary Celesi, it has really been a pleasure to dance with you, but since you have no manners and have not openly admitted that you've done wrong to me after me politely asking you to do so many times, I shall now take my leave of you." Politely and grandly, Eiko curtsied to a shocked and bewildered Gary before strolling out of the grand ballroom in a hurry.

Gary power walked after her, a stiff smile on his face as he followed her to the stairs again. Catching her hand as it swept the staircase rail; He pulled her towards him and sweetened her lips with his with a passionate and loving kiss. Eiko forcefully pushing him away. Anger burning in her eyes, she reached under her dress and pulled out her priestess's staff. Holding it in an attacking position, Gary backed away as far as he could until he hit the wall on the other side of the room.

"Eiko, be careful. You could hurt yourself with that weapon. Here, hand it to m—"He was silenced with a sharp slap across the check and with a quick breezing movement fly over his head. Gary fell to the ground in shock and he surprisingly stared up at Eiko holding her staff angrily against her chest. He put a hand on his stinging cheek where is partner had just slapped him furiously.

"Idiot! Don't you tell me what to do with this staff! I know how to fight better than you'll ever be!" She yelled, clenching the weapon dangerously. Gary edged as far away from her as possible. After a while she lowered it and stuck it back in a strap at her thigh. Sighing, she walked to a mirror to check if she lost anything while she jumped. Finding nothing, she looked over to her court partner softly, all her previous fury disappearing.

"Get up. We've got to go back in. Say nothing of this incident." Eiko told him politely. Dusting herself off, she began to turn the doorknob when Gary suddenly grunted, "Wait!"

Eiko stared at him confused. Gary sighed before continuing softly." Just tell me one thing; what did I do that was so wrong?" There was silence. Gary knew that Eiko had heard him and that she wouldn't be able to escape it. Eiko knew, but she couldn't help feeling that he already knew. Finally accepting defeat, she looked away from him, concealing all her hurt and pain.

"When you kissed my lips yesterday……right afterwards, you had no reaction but to ignore me…as if I wasn't there...as if, I wasn't important and the action was only to please you." She informed him proudly, keeping her head up to show no emotion. In the distance she heard Gary gasp and object but he was too late. Eiko advanced into the ballroom again with a full posture and a regal smile.

* * *

And it was about time, since the regent was starting to get a bit worried as to why his daughter had stiffly walked out of the room in a hurry with Gary Celesi trailing behind her and had not yet returned. Hilda tapped on her husband's wrist to signal that Eiko was back in the ballroom, safe and sound. Cid sighed gratefully and resumed to his talk with the Dali Mayor pleasantly. Soon after Gary Celesi walked grandly into the ballroom and caught up to his lady to ask her to a dance. Eiko couldn't refuse but didn't feel like dancing anymore. Luckily the dinner bell sounded and the regent urged everyone to the dinner table piled up with gorgeous, delicious mouth watering food. Eiko was seated next to one of Hilda's cousins and Gary Celesi, since Cid wanted them to be closer. After an opening toast, Cid sat down to let everyone happily start eating. Eiko and Gary politely ate, ignoring each other for the whole feasting, until the cook served the fresh zuberry tarts and ice-cream for desert.

Eiko smiled cheerfully; she loved the desert the best. Gary smiled too, but he was glancing at his courting partner instead. Eiko turned to Gary to be put face to face with him; his face and breath only a few inches away. She stiffened but stopped herself from sharply turning away. Feeling her face turn crimson; she stared onto Gary's face. She realised that he actually did look like a handsome nineteen year old. They spent a deep 2 minutes just staring into each other's eyes.

Gary looked desperately into Eiko's eyes." Please…I'm so sorry…I didn't know I hurt your feelings…" He pleaded, caressing her hands softly in his. Eiko bit her lip, thinking the apology over. She was a forgiving girl inside but couldn't help feeling that she was admitting defeat.

"I never meant to hurt you……I…like you too……you know that…" He politely brought up her hand in his to kiss it gently.

_Why is all this happening! Begging is not a good way to impress me...not that I want it anyway. I hate the dating game……sometimes I think arranged marriages were always the better opinion._

_We…like each other…at least I think I do…I told him this……and he told me too…_

_I don't see how this matter will be clear!_

_Can I trust myself? _

_I like him…I tingle with excitement when he kisses……and he likes me too!_

_But...on the other hand…his kisses and hugs are only soft and caring… not loving…_

_I've always trusted my kissing reports…but now I doubt it……_

_What am I going to do?_

_My mind is spinning……I've never felt such pressure before…well, in these few years that is…_

_Things have changed since I found Zidane and everyone else at Madain Sari, now I can truly call myself a 'lady'. _

_But it seems that wars are still going on in the castle…_

Eiko stared into Gary's longing eyes with hesitation, feeling the awkwardness in the position they were in. She searched deep inside his eyes for any clues but was found to be shut out. Cutting off the eye contact, she racked her brain for answers to her dilemma.

_Maybe I should just give it a go…I mean, what there to lose anyway?_

_There's no harm in that…_

Eiko smiled pleasantly at the young man before her and gave him an innocent peck of affection on the cheek. They smiled politely at each, a tingling sensation riding up their arms.

The rest of the night pasted by uneventfully. Eiko was introduced to three new suitors, enraged that she was already being courted. She had normal family talks and also congratulations from her parents for finding a sensible and possible future husband in their friend Gary Celesi. She smiled and went through it calmly, nodding and commenting softly. But after all the excitement and flirtation between the obvious couple, Eiko just wanted to be with her friends and have fun. She needed to talk to Lani for boy-advice and needed to catch up with Dirk, who at their last encounter had been very angry at her for an unknown reason. Well, unknown to her.


End file.
